In The Dragons Wake
by TigerRaiken
Summary: DragonRWBY AU! Just a simple story idea that's been in my head and needed to get out. Just an idea so far that is a one-shot.


**A/N: Spur idea moment, spur idea moment! This idea...Dragonrwby, was something I tried to write a few months ago, got 500 words into it, then scrapped because that idea was meh, then this idea happened 3 days ago (chuck things at me for not putting out "The Cowardly Lion" chapter 4, I deserve it) and...and I dunno. This was a short idea and I have NO idea where this is going to go. This was a simple story idea, that I have no idea if I'll continue, but I will think about it, I just needed this part to get out of my head and leave me alone so I can focus. *cough* and stop thinking more story on this*cough* This will remain, so far, as complete and is JUST a story idea untio I have such said time to work on this out of the other 2 stories I have. So there is...a small hope this will be updated...somewhere in time. ANYWAY! Here's...an idea.**

**Oh yeah, think of Jaune's clothes in a Scholarly type way, yep, not a warrior. Pyrrha is more of a European dragon with a common body like a lizard. There will be other dragon types and will draw from other if you see a certain mention to a certain story, you should go reeeeeaaaaadddd it. **

**I do NOT own RWBY or its characters, Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth Productions do.**

* * *

><p>Villages and towns not under some king's rule, often needed sacrifices, whether it be money, supplies for food, and restrictions on land.<p>

It probably being from invading forces of a tyrant noble who demanded payment for a village in _his _territory that he just moved into.

Lowly bandits who had more might than the strongest men in town enough to bully the townspeople into giving them 'payment' for protections.

But when it came to mythical creatures of the like: ehhhhh, normal people would rather deal with thugs then. But we're talking about something different here. Something this village along the mountainside had never encountered before up until a few months ago that was _quite _the nuisance.

A dragon had fled to their land and taken up residence just not far outside the town into a cliff lair. But with what came a dragon were the usual things that these people weren't so surprised about: Abductions of farm animals, destruction of some property; not much like a dragon would do but a few fires here and there. And along with destruction of property, a few precious shiny metals were taken.

But since this dragon was not so much of a nuisance like the village elders were so used to in their youth, they let it slide. But eventually everyone had their complaints...

* * *

><p>"Something must be done at once!"<p>

"This dragon has gone on too long with us looking the other way at its' destruction!"

"What he said!"

"Silence! All of you!" Effectively quieting the room while the various other group of adults groaned under their breath.

"We all know in our former years we have seen many dragons before and this ones' behavior is...most erratic." Reaching up to stroke the graying beard on his face. "We've all come together in our earlier travels to settle down, have families-"

"And yet our families cannot know peace unless this dragon is gone!" A very disgruntled elderly woman slammed her fist down into the rugged floor.

The main elder sighed, knowing the woman was one who simply detest dragons when they were together in younger years. Further appeasements for the dragon seemed not to deter it. Willingly putting out farm animals to be taken so no property can be destroyed, yet it was. The elders even tried other sacrifices but nothing worked. OF all their fame and glory of hunting back in the day, they simply couldn't remember how to appease a dragon.

Save for one.

Clearly tired of their squabbling, in their old age, they had overlooked they sent the youngest one of them, him; to try to search and _talk _with the dragon. With only slight graying hair and a manly build to show for it, he coughed to try to clear the air around them.

"Of all our travels, you all don't remember the other offerings we can put up?" Really surprised at how angry they could be. They could only whisper amongst each other after considering his statement. "You spoke with it?! What did it say it wanted in return for..for...not terrorizing us!" Another spoke.

"She."

"...What?"

"_She._ It is a female dragon, and a young one at that." Satisfied with his other elders responses. "You all just happen to be so lucky that it is capable of speech, and that it is...kind up close." Blushing a bit from the memory.

"Good heavens! What on Remnant did you learn from her?" Now all taken in by his story.

"There is...one other way we can appease her, a human sacrifice." Several collective gasps filled the room.

"S-surely there is another way than actually sacrificing people to a hungry dragon, why not take more livestock?!" One outraged try to gamble, but the glaring look the youngest of them gave told them that was absolute.

"It's not hungry...in that kind of way..." Letting off a tone that collectively everyone in the room seemed to get. "Look, we all know we've run into our fair share of dragons when we were younger, and we know they are capable of intelligence, speech...and taking on _other _forms" Raising his eyebrows to everyone else in the room.

"Ooooooohhhh..." One of the more, 'off-put' elders finally put two and two together.

The youngest one decided to continue what he was saying. "So...any ideas of a male that can be offered? In return, she says she'll stop burning things...less. No promise on the livestock though." Noticing everyone's grim face and a distant 'noooo' from what will still occur from burning things.

Knowing that out of the 6 of them, 4 of them did have sons.

"_Virgin _male."

Everyone gave off a deep relaxing sigh.

"Oh everyone shut it! I know we at least have 1 virgin boy to give up?!"

"But he'll be in the claws of a dragon-"

"Thanks for putting that in our mind, Herald" One other trying to wipe the image out of his while rubbing her temples. The only reason most of the sighed with relief because..most of their boys were married off or were taken with a girl.

"I should also note..." The other elders' slight reprieve was disrupted by this latest statement. "She has said she's been eyeing a particular one, one that we can get off our backs for good." This could be their saving grace, sure it was some young mans innocence on the line but if it meant seeing less and less of the dragon out and about, it would surely pay through. The eldest had to think long and hard about this before looking to the others for his conclusion.

"So, who did she have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Jaune realized a lot of the times at the age of 20, living alone was not the best thing to do when the other townspeople didn't really <em>tell<em> him things, like important things. Like when raiders are attacking, go feed the sheep (because that certainly turned out bad for a couple of weeks), and certainly, when a dragon was attacking and all the mayhem seemed to follow around him, yet he remained unscathed.

But being held with rope restraints, arms above his head with no real way to sit down and upon a wooden podium for the town to see, was _really _something that he thought they would have told him. With a mind running a dozen miles a minute on what he was being subjected to, others locked their doors and battened down the hatches for if the dragon attacked.

How he wished he could scratch his head right now...

The mountainside he was facing was where the dragon that had plagued them for months nested. He was the curious one out of the bunch. And the odd one out of all things. Wanting to know more, but not really a fighter. Well..he did try to fight once, not really suited for it. So why not try something else entirely, replace fighting with knowledge. Of course, being the clumsiest guy, why would you give him a sword? Though he tried scholar studies, his endeavors often made him the point of one particular male not liking his will of a writing utensil being _Mightier Than The Sword_. True, Jaune liked to study more than fight, if only to protect himself.

Maybe he'd done something wrong? I mean sure he knew others thought him a pest at times...or most usually, when someone of something is tied up on a pedestal and restrained, it usually meant being...being...

_'Oh crap!'_

"Someone help please?! I don't wanna be sacrificed!"

"He figured it out." Nearby behind a few other buildings the elders lay in wait. Another let out a simple laugh. "Took him long enough."

A huge roar erupted into the valley below, the wind blowing up with it. High gusts descended along with a rather large figure. Stone from the mountain top crack and tumble down rocky paths as a fiery red dragon lands just shy of Jaune's spot. The force making the ground shake beneath its four limbs while its wings moved to retract themselves.

_'Quick thought, dunno if it's possible to have your mind go blank, then suddenly a dragon in your face.' _The wind only made his restrained arms dangle slightly from the pressure. The dragon's eyes, a shining emerald pierced the otherwise dark town plaza.

A trembling man before a fearsome, most powerful creature. The centre was not alit, devoid of light at all leaving Jaune in the dark. Squinting through the darkness, he knew there was a figure there before him as large as can be. Peeking through, he could see the tiniest flicker of flame behind pointed fangs, it growing ever larger for an illumination, a dragon head. Eyes widening to the threat. He could swear he could see his own soul reflecting into the shining emerald.

With a mighty breath, the dragon reared back and exhaled a length of flame. Thinking his own life over, Jaune flinched out of fear and looked away. The fire spread out through the center and across the ground, but missing Jaune's reaches by a hair, successfully not lighting him on fire and he sort of stage he was on in a ring of fire. Feeling the hot fire all around him but singing his body, he peeked an eye open. Surprisingly to find he was not on fire, and the fire at bay serving as the illumination now to towns' center. His heart rate had certainly sored before hearing the dragon before him let off a growl. Immediately turning his attention back to it-wait...why did the curvature of its fangs look like it was..._smiling?_

Moving forward in a slow, predatory manner towards the lone human male. The fires brightness bringing the dragons form into view. The fire enhancing the bright red scales upon a lean body. A very lithe, muscular structure, supporting itself with hand-like claws. It was at least as big as a sizeable house, the low growl with its head getting ever closer to Jaune. And his only thought process was..

_'Magnificent!'_

I mean sure he was scared to death but how many times would be up close with a dragon and not seemingly about to be eaten alive, is what he assumed. A long neck to support it's head, the flames reflected off with a marvelous faint green sheen. The head drawing ever closer to his form, feeling the hot breath almost in his face. So close, just so close that he could not look away with even a hair's breath of the dragon's snout away from his chest. He gulped in response though as frightened as he was, this was also amazing, some might think it crazy. A tense moment, and hot breath wafted over his body like flame, rearing its head back and casting its wings out up and over, to envelop the entire stand.

The villagers behind waited on baited breath when in a puff of red smoke the dragon dissolved and seemed gone out of thin air. But with the fumes and flames about nothing could be told until the smoke cleared. Jaune coughed and hacked himself, being in the thicket of it all and too blinded to open his eyes. The smoke started to clear, but the lad being to choked up failed to notice, right before a sharp claw raised his chin. Feeling the sharpness, his eyes focused to open and stared face to face with the same emerald green eyes. But...smaller and...more rounded and..._attached to a human body._

In the smokes wake, standing before Jaune was a very beautiful woman, clad in red robes and draped in fine golden jewelry. Her arms bare of cloth, but then there was the resemblance: this _was _the dragon before him, in human form. Noting the patches of red scales along her neck and her arms. Those piercing emerald feline like eyes. A circlet on her head, like a queen to holding up fiery red hair as bright as the flames in a ponytail. She was...well, Jaune Arc wasn't going to lie, she was _gorgeous._

Chuckling at his awe, she dragged her the tip of her claw away from his chin, leading him off so she could survey him. Walking slowly around him and paying no heed to the flames. He could not take his eyes off of her, and _her _him.

"Yes, you'll do nicely." Those dangerous yet captivating green orbs flashed before him into his eyes. And his own blue ones flashed back unbeknownst to him.

A connection was made.

"W-wh-what does that mean?" Trying to play the sheepish card. Jaune already put together he was to be sacrificed but for what cause? And why him?! Still on the thought process of being eaten, he barely noticed the weight of his arms falling down from their restraints. A surprised sigh left him when he turned to see her throw the ropes away that binded him.

The village elders off away from he flames could not bear to tear their gazes away as well. Ever since settling down in a far away valley, the knowledge of dragons waned in their minds and now seeing before them the stuff they used to face...in a beauteous_ human_ form, was astounding.

The calm chuckle to reveal her pointed fangs beneath her lips didn't calm his heart at all. But that velvety sweet voice of hers, it almost drew him in. "It means you are coming with _me._" He seemed to have more questions that he was ready to bowl over her on this situation, but she would not have it. Silencing him before he was able to open his mouth with a finger to his lips she answered. "Pyrrha, is my name, know it well, we're going to get _very _acquainted.~" The sultry tone added within felt hotter than the flames surrounding them. Retracting her finger from his lips she smiled coyly, having him stricken, she surged forward and hugged him tightly. Arms going under his won to brace his shoulders.

Jaune blanked, a dragon just _hugged_ him. Not eat, _hug_. But also yes the realization that dragons could assume human for. His arms way out to the side so as not to seem offensive, or to anger her. The rustle of hair moving against his ear then hot breath, followed by a faint whisper.

"You will see it _our _way, in time."

The phrase left him wide-eyed, he...had heard this before-

No time to think on it anymore, he felt an immense rush of height around him, the woman known as Pyrrha growing larger by the second and the grip on his shoulders not so human, but talon like. "Hey, wait-gah!"

The same cloud of red smoke enveloped himself and the immediate gush of wind against his body alerted him: he was in the air. Looking up, the dragon-lady; Pyrrha, now held him in her 2 upper arms and the wings on her back flapping away. The wind against his body made it very hard to even try to disengage himself from the dragons grip.

"Hey! Heeeey! Where are you taking me?!" Of course, the thought of it taking him to her lair which was...right in front of him was in his mind, but when Pyrrha made a hard left turn between the crevice of jagged mountain ridges and enclosed spaces, he really had to wonder. A series of almost impossible maneuvers while she held onto him so close to her scaled chest.

_**"Jaune, have you ever felt your calling was off in a way you could not describe?"**_

"What!? Wait..how do you know my name?! And what's 'off'!" He shouted at the top of his lungs against the wind. He knew he wasn't necessarily liked by everyone for his attention to things no one dared to research. A few more sharp turns and a massive dive down in which Pyrrha folded her wings in to fall faster.

_**"You'll find out." **_Ignoring his own question to her altogether.

A massive waterfall cave in the ground filled with craggy rocks and...luminous stones were some of Arc's only glimpses. The steep fall down stopped abruptly as the dragon spread its wing out wide to stop the near fatal fall and glide forward at a much slower pace.

"But, you still didn't answer me! How...what...why and** where are we going?!" **Noting the very exotic change in scenery. Glowing rocks, water the color of a seamless clean blue. Ahead was the opening of a cave and what appeared to be light. Drawing closer, he closed his eyes on reflex from being blinded.

The air temperature changed, a light breeze caused him to open up, the sight before him breath taking.

Like an entirely different world around him, a sky as bright and clear as day with an...an...odd shaped moon and sun, broken into fragments in the sky. But the terrain before was filled entirely with lush greenery and plants he could not call the names of in front of him. Still flying over head, what looked like other civilizations on the ground. the architecture of the few buildings around where none of this world. But also..another thing...

_Dragons_. Lots of them in the sky. He had no time to wonder when Pyrrha picked up speed and zoomed forward to an outward ledge. Before landing herself, she released the young man from her grasp and threw him forward just feet above the ground. Trying to catch his balance, a puff of smoke wafted over him when next, she was there before him in human form. Smiling innocent as ever. She thought he would utter millions of questions upon her, but when he could only stand and look around like a kid with a treat, she brought his attention back to her. Raising a fist to politely cough for him. Jerking his head forward, he was no reminded of his earlier musings.

"Wh..why..why am I here, and why me? Why the village sacrifice? I thought I was going to be eaten?" Now obviously perplexed at his situation. A hand to his chest to catch his breath, those blue orbs curious to be answered from her own green ones.

"A ruse, for a much greater plan." Hands behind her back while she stood idly.

"And how..how on earth do you know my name? I've never met you." Incredulous beyond belief when his steps drew closer to her but staying at bay. Another laugh erupted from her. This human was just amusing to her hearts content, he had never stopped with the questions.

"I know of you, because of one of your village elders. But as for your other questions.." leading off that last line to extend her arms to the world behind her.

"Your calling is here, and _here..._is _**Dragonscape**_."


End file.
